


Don't Makes Me Wonder

by athnesnea



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Lime, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athnesnea/pseuds/athnesnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika semua pada akhirnya hanya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa dijawab, tentang cinta, masa depan. Jika kehidupan bisa digambarkan dengan kata seandainya, jika saja bertemu lebih awal, jika saja salah satu diantara mereka belum menikah. Semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini. Sayangnya, kata seadainya tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan realita yang sebenarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa kali mencoba membuat fic Shevine. Tapi kemudian gagal. Dan kali ini mencoba lagi, saya belum menyerah—fic ini percobaan keenam. D8
> 
> Fic ini dimulai dari live show 10 besar, kemudian results show untuk 8 besar. Dimana saat live show Maroon 5 tampil menyanyikan Love Somebody. Dan results show dimana Blake tampil bersama Miranda membawakan lagu Over You.
> 
> Seluruh karakter di fic ini adalah real person, dalam arti tidak ada maksud untuk merugikan mereka semua. Semua yang saya tulis, meski bersumber dari segala bromance dan ide saya muncul dari keintiman mereka—tapi semua ini hanyalah berdasar imajinasi (meski sesungguhnya saya berharap, berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga mereka akhirnya menjadi pasangan). Tidak ketinggalan respek saya untuk Miranda Lambert.
> 
> Enjoy.

Part 1

~~

Jika kemarin ia merasa harinya begitu membahagiakan, bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat lagu yang ia nyanyikan di panggung The Voice bersama Maroon 5. Maka hari ini pun Adam Levine tetap berharap hal itu masih sama.

Tapi agaknya memang ada yang terlewat. Ia mengamati layar ponselnya, sejak pagi tidak ada notifikasi yang diharapkan muncul di sana. Jika sesekali terasa getaran, itu dari agennya atau dari Michael—adiknya, atau notifikasi random dari _twitter_ nya. Dan itu bukan dari orang yang ditunggunya. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, tapi ia sudah berada di sini sekarang—di studio The Voice, berjalan melewati pintu belakang khusus untuk orang-orang yang bekerja di acara itu. Setidaknya ia yakin orang yang diharapkannya sudah di dalam, mungkin mengkonfrontasinya sedikit tidak akan masalah. Lalu semua akan berjalan lancar lagi, kebahagiaannya kemarin masih sama, sama seperti saat ia menyanyikan lagu “Love Somebody”—itu luapan cintanya, dan tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

Mungkin benar jika minggu sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak begitu terlihat menikmati hidup, sekalipun ia menerima _awards_ di BMI, yang membuat ibu dan adik laki-lakinya begitu bangga padanya. Tapi ia merasa apa yang diterimanya—juga siapa yang bertepuk tangan saat lempengan berwana emas itu berada di tangannya bukan sosok yang diinginkannya, siapa yang paling diharapkannya tidak berada di sana. Sebuah kursi yang sudah ia daftarkan atas nama _BLAKE SHELTON_ kosong tak tertempati. Itulah yang membuat penghargaan yang diterimanya tidak membuahkan senyum yang nyata di bibirnya. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi, selain fakta bahwa Blake mengirimkan video yang diputar setelah ia menerima _awards_ , ia tahu Blake ada untuknya sekalipun tidak bisa datang. Blake masih menyempatkan waktu mengucapkan selamat padanya meski hari itu adalah hari _anniversary_ Blake dengan Miranda Lambert.

Adam tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi yang utama, Blake tetap mendahulukan istrinya alih-alih dirinya. Sudah dua tahun, dan terus seperti ini, terkadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana—akan ke arah mana hubungannya dengan Blake. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Sekalipun ia berharap lebih, ia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin.

Dan sekarang pun ternyata ia harus menelan gagasan kalau hari ini ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Blake. Adam Levine merasa kebahagiannya kemarin runtuh setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang _coach_.

-o-o0o-o-

The Voice RPF

Blake Shelton and Adam Levine

**Don’t Makes Me Wonder**

By Niero

-o-o0o-o-

“Adam?”

Adam tidak begitu menyadari suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Mungkin cukup lama ia berhenti di tempat, tidak beranjak sedikitpun dan tangannya yang memegang gelas starbucks terasa kaku. Mungkin orang-orang yang duduk di sofa putih dan merah itu memandanginya dengan heran, atau salah satu dari mereka ada yang berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya, atau yang menepuk pundaknya orang yang baru datang dan bukan dari sofa. Ia tidak begitu peduli.

“Hei, _man.._ Kenapa hanya berdiri di sini?”

Itu adalah Carson Daly, merangkul pundak Adam dan mengajak Adam mendekati _coach_ yang lain. Masih sama seperti biasanya Adam memeluk Usher singkat, Shakira mencium pipinya. Dan ia yakin ia tersenyum, tertawa singkat. Namun ia menghindari Blake, dan seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Blake. Ia tidak mendapat gagasan apapun kenapa orang itu berada di sini.

Seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Blake. Ini memang perlu digaris bawahi, karena bagaimana Adam harus bersikap terhadap orang itu, apa yang harus Adam katakakan, _say hi_ yang seperti apa untuk menyapa Miranda Lambert? Pengendalian dirinya masih belum terlatih untuk situasi ini. Karena sepanjang ia bersama Blake—Blake tidak pernah membuat kesempatan dimana keduanya bisa bertemu. Blake sebisa mungkin selalu menjauhkan Adam dari Miranda, dan sebaliknya. Meskipun terkadang di beberapa acara hal itu tidak bisa dihindari.

“Hai, Adam..” Miranda tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya yang dari tadi melingkar di lengan Blake.

Canggung Adam menerima jabat tangan itu, “Miranda, hai.. Lama tidak bertemu.”

“Yea, terakhir kali di season 2. Mungkin akan lebih sering jika dia mengajakku ke sini saat aku senggang.” kata Miranda sambil mengerling suaminya.

 _“Baby,_ kau selalu sibuk tour, bagaimana aku mengajakmu?” Blake tertawa singkat. Dan tidak menyadari efeknya terhadap Adam. “Kali ini pun, jika kita tidak berduet—tribut untuk Oklahoma, kau pasti sibuk menulis lagu untuk Pistol Annies.”

“Ngomong-ngomong tornado di Oklahoma,” Usher angkat bicara, “Aku sempat berpikir itu menerjang rumahmu, Blake.”

Carson dan Shakira mengangguk setuju. “Itu sangat dekat, mungkin kami semua cemas saat berita itu ditayangkan.” lanjut Carson.

“Moore yang paling parah, Tishomingo tidak terkena terjangan langsung. Tapi itu memang dekat..” kata Blake. Sekilas matanya menangkap Adam yang menunduk, “Adam?”

Mereka akan berduet. Blake dan Miranda akan berduet. Hanya kata itu yang menggema di telinga Adam, ia melewatkan bahasan tornado—kecemasan terbesarnya tentang tornado sudah hilang saat kemarin Blake meneleponnya dan bilang baik-baik saja. Ia bersimpati terhadap korban tornado memang, ia peduli, bahkan sudah merencanakan amal dan sumbangan. Tapi itu tidak menjadi kecemasan yang berlebihan lagi. Dan kembali ia tidak mendengarkan obrolan apa yang tengah terjadi di sebelahnya. Adam tahu ia bisa bersikap profesional jika acara sudah dimulai, namun sialan Mark Burnett itu—ia tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk berduet dengan Blake, dan melihat Blake berduet dengan Miranda bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Percayalah seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat video atau apapun yang berisi Blake menyanyi bersama Miranda.

“Adam, kau kenapa?” untuk sesaat Blake hampir lupa kalau ia bersama Miranda, hampir berdiri untuk mendekati Adam. Tapi tangan yang melingkar di lengannya membuat kesadarannya kembali, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Adam.

“Oh, _what?”_ Adam mengangkat wajahnya, “Ah, aku hanya sedikit lelah, _buddy.”_ dan ia bahkan tidak berpikir saat mengatakan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak sedang lelah, ia hanya merasakan sesak yang asing di dadanya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Results Show dimulai. Sepanjang acara Adam bahkan tidak melihat Blake. Ia merasa ingin berteriak meluapkan nyeri yang dari detik pertama Carson membuka acara sudah dirasakannya. Ingin menangis di saat yang sama, dan ingin menghampiri Blake, melayangkan satu atau dua pukulan pada wajah tampan itu untuk meluapkan kesalnya. Tapi apa tadi, ia bahkan masih sempat menyebut Blake tampan.

Tidakkah disini ada yang mengerti. Memahami apa yang Adam rasakan. Tidakkah ada yang tahu jika perasaan sialan yang Adam rasakan pada Blake itu nyata. Bukan sekedar permainan _bromance_  yang menjadi pendongkrak rating The Voice. Ia jatuh cinta sejak Blake mempersembahkan lagu This Love untuknya—itu lagunya. Lagu yang dibawakan Blake pertama kali untuk memulai segala _bromance_ yang mengudara bebas di televisi. Dan kemudian mereka terjebak, jatuh bersama dalam hubungan yang tidak bisa dimengerti, mereka menginginkan satu sama lain. Berbagi malam, berbagi ranjang, berbagi napas. Meskipun begitu kesatuan mereka hanya dalam bayangan malam. Tidak akan pernah menjadi jelas dan jernih di depan. Tidak akan terekspose apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik _bromance_ tersebut. Dan itu membuat Adam frustasi pada akhirnya.

Detik ini mungkin Adam telah mencapai limitnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu dengan pasti perasaan Blake padanya. Memang Blake yang lebih sering mengumbar pernyataan cinta. Blake yang lebih sering lepas kendali menyentuh dan menciumnya di depan kamera. Tapi Blake juga yang selalu meninggalkannya, lalu kemudian kembali padanya di minggu selanjutnya—dan itupun untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

Apa arti keberadaannya untuk Blake? Penghangat ranjang selama di L.A.?

Ini terlalu menyakitkan jika diteruskan dalam ketidakjelasan, dan sekaligus membunuhnya jika ia memutuskan mengakhiri semua hubungannya dengan Blake. Adam bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika Blake tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Apapun yang diambilnya akan menghancurkannya. Jika memang ada pilihan untuk bersama Blake, maka apapun resikonya akan diambilnya. Tapi apa pilihan itu ada?

Yang dilakukan Adam setelah Carson menutup Results Show dan memastikan kamera sudah tidak mengambil gambar lagi adalah meninggalkan studio secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak mau jika ada yang sampai bisa membaca keadannya—tidak untuk dikaitkan dengan kemunculan Miranda. Tidak untuk menjadi bahan gosip majalah-majalah sampah keesokan harinya. Dan kenyataan anggota Team-nya aman semua malam ini pun tidak bisa menaikkan moodnya. Menyakitkan jika ia tidak memiliki kesempatan sedetikpun untuk berduaan dengan Blake, tidak dengan Miranda yang terus berada di sisi Blake.

Dan tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya, Adam tidak siap menghadapi ini. Blake Shelton sudah berada tepat di sisinya. Menghalanginya untuk masuk ke mobil.

“Blake, minggir.” Adam berkata dengan gusar.

“Ada apa denganmu, Adam?” pertanyaan klasik seperti itu terlontar begitu saja, karena Blake memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Atau sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi seharusnya tidak menjadi soal. Ia menarik lengan Adam, untuk menghadap padanya. “Kau marah padaku karena Miranda? Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, _buddy._ Dia istriku wajar aku—”

“Lalu aku apa, Blake?!” Adam berteriak, “Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak tahu malam ini kau akan duet dengan Miranda. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku, tidak dengan satu pesan pun. Aku seperti orang bodoh dengan segala hal yang terjadi malam ini. Over You, Blake? Lagu yang kau tulis untuknya.. Dan aku harus melihatmu menyanyikan itu langsung dengan Miranda? _Dammit! It hurts like hell!”_

Untuk sesaat Blake kehilangan kata-katanya, mungkin terpaku terhadap suara Adam yang terdengar menyayat telingannya. Atau terhadap mata Adam yang mengisyaratkan kepedihan. Sekaligus menganalisis apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini, kemarin mereka baik-baik saja. Blake menahan tangannya untuk tetap di sisi tubuhnya sendiri, menahan untuk tidak menyentuh Adam lagi—ia takut sentuhannya akan menyakiti Adam. _Fuck._ Adam bahkan sudah terlihat terluka.

“Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku bersama Miranda.  Kenapa sekarang ini menjadi masalah buatmu?” Blake menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. Dan merendahkan volume ucapannya kemudian. _“I love you,_ Adam. Itu yang terpenting, kan?”

“Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maksudmu, cinta yang seperti apa?!”

“Aku tahu ini rumit, tapi kau tahu keadaanku bagaimana. Aku memiliki Miranda, aku mencintai istriku, tapi aku juga juga cinta kau.” Blake mengatakannya dengan putus asa, kenapa hatinya sampai terbelah, dan belahan mana yang lebih besar—atau sebenarnya tidak terbelah sama sekali.

Tangan Adam bergerak otomatis untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri. Debaran jantungnya terasa begitu kencang, ada rasa takut bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini, apa yang kita lakukan sebenarnya, Blake?! Yang aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan berbeda dengan yang kau rasakan, kau tidak pernah benar-benar menjadikanku sesuatu yang serius. Aku cinta kau—dan menyakitkan karena perasaan ini nyata dan semakin besar setiap harinya. Aku tidak tahan lagi karena aku bahkan menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri.

—Aku menginginkanmu untuk selalu berada bersamaku, dan tidak meninggalkanku untuk kembali pada istrimu. Aku tidak tahan dengan fakta bahwa memilikimu hanya akan menjadi anganku!” semuanya tumpah begitu saja, terucap tanpa kendali dari bibir Adam. Bersamaan dengan lelehan air mata yang meluncur bahkan tanpa Adam sadari bahwa ia telah menangis.

“Adam, aku..”

 _“Asshole!_ Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan!” Adam berteriak lagi, tidak takut menarik perhatian siapapun yang lewat—tempat parkir khusus ini jelas sepi. “Aku lelah, Blake. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku!”

Adam tahu dirinya terlalu sensitif, ditambah dengan riwayat ADHD yang pernah dimilikinya. Tapi tentu saja sepanjang karirnya ia bisa menjaga dirinya tetap _cool,_ dengan _tattoo_ disekujur tubuh menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia selalu membatasi diri, dengan tidak mau menikah, karena ketakutannya akan perceraian. Tidak mau jatuh cinta terlalu dalam, karena tidak mau terluka—cukup saat di _high school_ ia patah hati karena gadis bernama Jane. Dan ia tidak akan lagi membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta dengan seluruh hatinya, tidak dengan Anne, tidak dengan Behati, tidak dengan sederet model yang pernah menghiasi ranjangnya. Namun kenyatannya ia terjatuh ke lubang yang sama, ia jatuh cinta terhadap Blake Shelton dan itu tidak bisa ia kontrol. Ada saat di mana ia melihat Blake, berharap Blake membuat gerakan—memeluknya lalu mengatakan kalau Blake akan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Disaat yang sama Blake merasa dirinya adalah pecundang sejati, dengan membiarkan Adam pergi setelah luapan yang menjadi hantaman untukknya. Ia hanya bisa memandang mobil Adam yang menghilang—berbaur dengan puluhan mobil lain di keramain Los Angeles. Dan benar jika hatinya tidak pernah terbagi—apa yang akan terbagi jika semua telah direnggut paksa Adam, semuanya dibawa pergi bersama Adam tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Blake benar-benar berada dalam masalah sekarang. Sesuatu yang bahkan belum ia pikirkan lebih jauh, meledak di detik ini. Terjadi begitu saja.

“Blake?” Miranda berhenti di sebelah Blake yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, “Mana Adam?”

“Ran?” Blake menyisirkan jemarinya di rambutnya sendiri, menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, “Dia pulang, mungkin kurang enak ba—”

“Cukup, Blake.” cepat Miranda memotong perkataan suaminya. “Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, dan aku memang sudah menduga apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Adam selama ini. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi. Benarkah, benarkah kau mencintaiku dan juga mencintainya?”

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam leher Blake, menusuknya dari arah dalam. Melintang di rongga tenggorokan yang menghalangi suaranya keluar. Disaat baru saja ia merasa Adam mengambil seluruh dirinya, membuat segalanya tidak begitu penting untuknya, ia dihadapkan dengan Miranda.

“Ran, aku tidak pernah ingin membohongimu, tapi ini terjadi begitu saja—aku dan Adam. Ini semua mengalir, Ran. Maafkan aku sungguh..”

“Blake! Kau dan Adam tidak akan pernah kemana-mana. Kau hanya bisa tidur dengannya, dan tidak ada yang lain—tidak akan bisa membawanya keluar, menggandeng tangannya, mengatakan pada dunia kalau kalian pasangan. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa.” Miranda meraih tangan Blake, menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di sana. “Karena akulah yang kau nikahi, Blake. Kalau kau mencintainya juga, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, atau menyalahkan Adam. Hanya ingatlah kalau aku tempatmu pulang, kita tidak akan pernah bercerai, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku.”

Blake tahu benar bahwa ia memang tidak akan meninggalkan Miranda, tidak akan menceraikan gadisnya yang sudah dimilikinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ini yang membuatnya semakin menyakitkan. Ini menghancurkannya dari segala sisi. “Ran, maafkan aku tentang apapun yang telah terjadi dengan Adam. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, kau adalah istriku, tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama, dan kita akan melanjutkannya bersama.”

Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Entah seperti apa perasaannya kini atau nanti, Blake memang tidak akan meninggalkan Miranda. Menarik Miranda lebih dekat, memeluknya singkat. Dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Akan Blake tanggung semuanya. Meski tidak tahu jalan apa yang akan diambil untuk meyelesaikan seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi.

~~

“Adam! Cukup, masih pagi dan kau sudah minum minuman seperti ini!” James Valentine merebut botol tequila yang masih setengah penuh dari tangan Adam. “Aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau semua tidak akan berhasil, dan sekarang kau tahu kemana akhirnya.” ia menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa hitam yang berada di kamar Adam, memandang Adam yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada ranjangnya yang klasik.

Sudah dua hari Adam menenggelamkan diri di rumah, berteman dengan botol-botol minuman keras. Menolak seluruh acara televisi yang mengundangnya sebagai bintang tamu. Kalaupun ia datang, ia hanya akan membicarakan Blake, setiap interviewnya pasti bertopik seputar Blake Shelton. Dan sudah sedemikian dalamnya eksistensi Blake di dalam hidupnya, sudah menjadi perbincangan dimana-mana. _Bromance_ dan pertemanannya dengan Blake memang luar biasa sekali, bukan? Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, patah hati secara sempurna, Adam jelas berusaha menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Blake.

“Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, _Dude.”_ Jesse yang datang bersama James berjalan ke sisi lain kamar tidur Adam, mengambil gitar yang berada di sebelah baby grand piano. Kadang Jesse masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Adam menggabungkan kamar tidurnya dengan ruang musik.

“Semua sudah terjadi. _Dammit,_ aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya aku bisa mengatur perasaanku, tentu saja aku akan memilih jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih layak dan lebih bisa diharapkan.” Adam berusaha meraih kembali botol minumannya yang direbut sahabatnya, tapi tidak berhasil. “James, kembalikan!”

“Aku sudah bilang, hentikan membuat dirimu mabuk. Berpikirlah Adam, lanjutkan hidupmu. Cinta tidak membunuhmu, kau sudah pernah mengalami patah hati dulu, dan kau tetap selamat.” gerutu James.

Jesse yang memetik gitar, membuat nada-nada yang bahkan belum pernah Adam dengar ikut menimpali. “Justru patah hatimu menghasilkan karya hebat, Adam. Ingat kesuksesan This Love, Song About Jane. Kali ini kau bisa membuat _Song About Blake.”_

James terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _“Fuck you,_ Jesse!” Adam merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya, meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke Jesse. Tapi kemudian ia memilih berbaring di sana. “Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa Blake. Seandainya aku bertemu Blake lebih awal, pasti tidak akan seperti ini.”

James menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah. _“Cocky bastard,_ mengandai tidak akan membuatmu mendapatkan Blake. Dia tidak menghubungimu selama dua hari ini?” ia bertanya dengan serius kemudian.

“Tidak,” Adam berucap pelan. “Mungkin sudah kembali ke Oklahoma dan terlalu sibuk meniduri istrinya yang cantik itu.” ia mengeluh pelan, dan bangkit untuk duduk. “Aku sudah mengatakan padanya apa yang aku rasakan dan yang aku inginkan—seluruhnya. Dan dia tidak memberikan respon apapun, aku tidak ada artinya untuknya.”

“Nanti semua akan baik-baik saja, Adam. Yakinlah. Mungkin kau tidak bisa melupakan Blake, tapi biarkan saja seperti itu, alihkan saja semua dengan musik. Kita akan terus menulis lagu, dan memperoleh lebih banyak Grammy.” James menarik lengan Adam untuk turun dari tempat tidur, memaksa lebih tepatnya. “Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, bangun kemudian mandi. Kau sudah menolak bekerja dua hari, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Kita ada konser nanti malam di Staples Center.”

_“Goddammit!”_

Ini masalah besar. Dan ini benar-benar masalah jika Adam Levine bahkan sampai lupa jadwal konser Maroon 5.

“Jangan katakan kau lupa, _Rockstar?”_ Jesse meletakkan kembali gitar Adam. “Yah, aku sudah menduga. Inilah kenapa kami di sini sekarang. Cepat mandi, dan kita susun lagu yang akan kita bawakan. Lalu berangkat cek sound.”

Hari-hari selanjutnya Adam lebih menggunakan waktunya untuk bekerja, menyibukkan diri konser di beberapa tempat, tidak dibiarkan pikirannya memikirkan hal lain. Hanya saja, ia tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi—ia harus menghadapi Blake di studio The Voice. Mereka masih bekerja di program yang sama. Dan sungguh Adam tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya.

Semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

~~

Tidak hanya Carson, Usher dan Shakira pun akhirnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan kedua coach yang selama ini seakan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Adam dan Blake, selalu menghidupkan The Voice dengan cara mereka berinteraksi, beradu argumen, bertengkar kecil, saling mempermalukan satu sama lain di beberapa kesempatan. Kemudian bermesraan seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah pada akhirnya. Tapi semua berbeda kini. Keduanya menjaga jarak, mereka hanya berbicara di depan kamera—keduanya hanya seperti berakting untuk kepuasan fans dan kepuasan produser.

Blake tidak berani mendekati Adam karena ia takut akan semakin melukai pemuda itu. Dan Adam tidak memiliki alasan lagi kenapa harus mendekat pada Blake, ia kehilangan setiap kata yang sebelumnya selalu ada untuk menggoda sang _big country._ Memang mereka adalah orang-orang yang profesional. Sangat profesianal—tidak pernah mencampurkan urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaan. Tapi tetap saja, di balik semua itu mereka tersiksa.

Jika saja Christina masih di sini, perempuan itu pasti lebih berani mengkonfrontasi Blake dan Adam. Hanya Carson mungkin yang lebih mengerti situasi, namun tentu saja ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Meskipun pernah sekali ia mendengar suara isak tangis pelan dari _dressing room_ Adam, apa memangnya yang harus ia lakukan?

Dan pada akhirnya sepanjang sisa musim—Blake dan Adam kehilangan komunikasinya. Kehilangan kedekatannya. Adam tidak percaya bisa melewati musim ini, tanpa sentuhan dari Blake. Sesakit apapun tiap kali melayangkan arah pandangannya ke kursi merah di sisi terjauh dari tempatnya duduk, ia tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya tahan.

Tapi ia memang ingin membuat jarak.

“Blake,” Adam merasa lidahnya begitu pahit saat memanggil nama itu. “Bisa kita berbicara?”

Malam nanti adalah final. Malam terakhir The Voice season 4. Dan setelahnya akan ada jeda waktu yang sangat panjang. Di sela waktu _rehearsal_ , ada  keputusan besar yang Adam ambil. Dari sekian minggu ia menjauh dari Blake, ini pertama kalinya ia memberanikan diri mendekat lagi.

 _“Yes, buddy?”_ jawab Blake langsung. Katakan ia merindukan moment seperti ini, sangat. “Sekarang?”

Adam menggangguk, _“Dressing room.”_

Blake mengikuti langkah Adam ke ruangan itu. Ruang dimana biasanya mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berbagi ciuman. Semua kenangan itu membuat Blake hanya ingin melakukan satu hal; memeluk Adam seerat mungkin dan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, betapa ia kehilangan Adam beberapa minggu terakhir. Tapi jemarinya kemudian menyentuh cincinya sendiri—ia tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Miranda, Adam, dan dirinya sendiri sudah cukup merasakan perihnya.

Adam tampak begitu gugup, setinggi apapun kepercayaan dirinya saat di atas panggung, semua itu tidak begitu berguna saat ini. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Blake, tapi untuk mengangkat wajah dan melihat wajah Blake, terasa sangat sulit.

“Adam,” Blake berucap pelan, dan Adam membenci suara yang dalam itu. “Apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, jika kau tidak siap untuk itu—”

“Tidak, Blake. Kita memang harus membicarakannya sekarang.” Adam menarik napasnya, menatap wajah Blake, melihat matanya. Menyakitkan melihat pantulan dirinya di permata biru itu. “Aku tidak akan kembali musim depan.”

 _“What?”_ Blake berdiri dari duduknya. “Adam, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Bukankah kita sudah menyetujuinya, menandatangani kontrak untuk program ini sampai season 6?”

Adam menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku sudah berbicara pada Mark. Dia marah memang, tapi kemudian dia memberikanku jeda itu. Setelah ini aku akan tour di Eropa.. Inggris, Perancis, beberapa negara lain. Dan waktuku akan berbenturan dengan jadwal The Voice season 5.”

 _“Bullshit!”_ entah kenapa Blake merasa sangat marah. Mengeratkan giginya untuk tidak mengumpat lebih banyak. “Kau berjanji padaku.. kita bertahan bersama, dan keluar bersama. Dan kau sekarang memutuskan sendiri untuk keluar!”

Adam ikut berdiri, di depan Blake yang begitu tegap, ia merasa begitu kecil. “Aku minta maaf, oke! Tapi aku memerlukan ruang! Aku memerlukan itu, aku tidak bisa bertahan di sini dengan keadaan perasaanku padamu yang seperti ini, Blake. Sulit untukku melakukan pekerjaan dengan harus tetap mempertahankan segala _bromance_ atau apalah, padahal itu hanyalah omong kosong. Tidakkah kau mengerti?”

Dengan perasaan semakin kacau Blake kembali duduk, bertumpu pada lutut ia menyangga kepala dengan telapak tangannya. Dan sesaat kemudian ia berdiri lagi lalu berjalan ke arah cermin, menumpukan tangannya di meja—melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, kekalutannya terpeta jelas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Separah itukah dampaknya pada Adam. Dan Adam akan pergi, apakah ia juga seharusnya pergi dari sini. Untuk apa ia bertahan jika Adam tidak ada.

“Blake, selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya banyak hal. Semua hanya tertahan di kepalaku.” Adam melanjutkan, “Bagiamana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apakah kau juga ingin memilikiku untuk dirimu sendiri? Pernahkah kau memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kita selama ini? Apakah terpikir untuk menjadikan hubungan kita serius?”

Blake kembali duduk lagi kini. Namun tetap belum bisa mengatakan apapun untuk Adam.

“Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, dan membiarkanku tetap seperti ini tanpa jawaban yang pasti.” Adam menghela napasnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. “Aku hanya ingin kau bertahan di acara ini, Blake. Aku sudah berjanji pada Mark untuk memastikanmu tetap tinggal, Mark hanya memberiku ijin berhenti satu musim. Dan Usher akan mengambil tempatku. Cee Lo dan Christina juga akan berada di sana, itu tidak akan memberi banyak perbedaan.”

Meminta maaf tidak akan pernah menjadi penyelesaian masalah ini. Tapi Blake tetap ingin meminta maaf pada Adam. “Baiklah, aku akan bertahan.” ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, “Dan kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa padamu, aku pun tidak pernah mengira kita akan terjebak dalam situasi ini. Aku telah berjalan bersama Miranda, dan itu bukan satu hal yang bisa aku hentikan begitu saja. Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku, tapi maafkan aku Adam.”

“Jadi inilah akhirnya..” Adam menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis—lagi. Matanya yang begitu panas mendorongnya untuk segera keluar dari sini. “Selamat tinggal, Blake.” Adam beranjak, berjalan ke arah pintu.

Menyisakan Blake yang ingin berteriak. Bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaan Adam. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya dari Adam. Tapi ini menjadi pertaruhan untuknya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya dalam keadaan ini.

 _For God’s Sake,_ ia—Blake Tollison Shelton jatuh cinta pada Adam Noah Levine dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Tapi ia tahu sekedar cinta saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi berhasil. Lebih dari sekedar cinta yang diperlukannya untuk bersama Adam. Dan pertaruhannya adalah dimulai dari melajutkan hubungan dengan Miranda, kalau itu berhasil, maka memang ini benar-benar menjadi akhir dari semua kisahnya dengan Adam. Tapi jika pada akhirnya ia dan Miranda bisa menyelesaikan semuanya—keduanya sama-sama memahami bahwa hubungan mereka memang tidak lagi bisa bertahan, maka akan ia gunakan seluruh sisa hidupnya untuk mengejar Adam—untuk meraih cinta Adam. Ia ingin bersama Adam dalam keadaan utuh, tanpa menyisakan beban apapun di belakang, tanpa menyisakan masalah dengan Miranda.

“Yeah.. Selamat tinggal, _buddy.”_ kata Blake, dan getar suaranya tertangkap oleh Adam.

Membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu, Adam menoleh. Ia tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, “Blake, boleh aku menciummu. Untuk terakhir kalinya?”

Blake berdiri dari duduknya untuk mendekati Adam, dengan napas tercekat ia menggunakan satu tangan meraih tengkuk Adam, dan tangan yang satu lagi berada di punggung laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Blake menyatukan kening mereka pada awalnya, sebelum akhirnya bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Mereka sudah melakukan hal ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—terlalu sering. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Tidak ada ciuman panas berkejaran, bukan pula ciuman yang menuntut pelepasan hasrat. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan begitu lembut, saling mengecup pelan. Hanya membiarkan saling menyatu untuk beberapa saat bahkan tanpa gerakan, dengan tangan Adam yang semakin erat memeluk Blake, mencengkeram kemeja sang superstar. Tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri sentuhan itu, kembali kecupan-kecupan kecil berlangsung lama. Mata mereka masih saling terpejam, dan napas memang tenang, meskipun debaran tetap berkejaran—menahan betapa sesak dan nyeri di dada masing-masing.

“Adam,” gumam Blake, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan kedua telapak tangan Blake sudah berada di sebelah wajah Adam, merasakan cairan hangat yang meluncur turun. _“Please.._ Jangan menangis.”

Adam melepaskan diri dari Blake, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia menunduk, mencoba tertawa pelan dan kemudian menatap wajah Blake. _“You are an asshole as always.”_

 _“Jackass..”_ Blake mengucapkannya dengan wajah tersenyum—ia tahu senyumnya patah.

“Terima kasih, Blake.” kata Adam, kali ini ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup. Blake menengadahkan kepala, membiarkan sebutir air matanya mengalir, luruh. Jika memang ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, ia yakin waktu untuk itu memang akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Tidak dalam waktu dekat.

~~

.

.

Bersambung ke Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jika semua pada akhirnya hanya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa dijawab, tentang cinta, masa depan. Jika kehidupan bisa digambarkan dengan kata seandainya, jika saja bertemu lebih awal, jika saja salah satu diantara mereka belum menikah. Semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini. Sayangnya, kata seandainya tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan realita yang sebenarnya.

Part 2

~~

Jika selama dua tahun lebih belakangan ini, ponsel Blake selalu penuh dengan pesan singkat ataupun panggilan dari Adam—selama Adam jauh dalam tour keliling dunia, Adam selalu memberitahukan kegiatannya itu pada Blake. Namun sekarang, Blake sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan Adam, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan vocalis Maroon 5 itu. Ia hanya sesekali mengecek lewat _google_ , atau menononton Adam di _youtube_ jika kebetulan ada yang menggunggah video konsernya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan saat merindukan Adam. Atau memutar album-album Maroon 5, dan suara Adam—falsettonya yang begitu manis cukup untuk mengurangi rasa rindu itu.

Membawa ponselnya, menaruhnya di saku. Blake ingat harus menyiram tomat yang ditanamnya di belakang rumah. Ia masih berada di Oklahoma, baru kembali dari sederet konser di beberapa kota. Juga baru menyelesaikan Blind Auditions dan Battle Rounds, kali pertama sepanjang kiprahnya di The Voice ia tidak begitu semangat dalam menjalaninya. Ia tetap bangga dengan artis-artis yang dikumpulkannya, dengan siapa yang akan dibawa ke Live Show minggu depan. Usher dan Cee Lo memberikan perlawanan yang menarik, juga Christina. Mereka semua membawa artis yang luar biasa sehingga sulit dipresiksi siapa yang akan menang. Tapi Blake tetap merasa ada yang hilang dalam acara itu.

Oh, dan tomatnya beberapa sudah memerah. Mengambil ponselnya lagi, ia memfotonya dan langsung mengetikkan _tweet,_ juga _twitpic_ foto tersebut. Blake memang pencandu sosial media, itu sarana komunikasi dengan fansnya. Masih berjongkok di sebelah tanaman tomatnya, ia menelusuri timeline, berharap ada _tweet_ dari Adam. Tapi Adam bahkan sudah lama tidak menggunakan _twitter_ nya.

“Blake!”

Blake mendengar Miranda memanggilnya dari dalam rumah, dan istrinya itu terlihat menyusulnya sambil membawa kotak, sepertinya makanan. “Bebek. Kau mau?”

“Sepertinya enak,” Blake mengintip ke dalam kotak itu, aromanya memang menggugah selera. Sebagai laki-laki country sejati yang terlalu banyak minum dan selalu bisa menikmati makanan apapun, tentu saja menurutnya makanan ini akan enak sekali.

“Aku pergi lagi setelah ini, ada acara sampai malam dengan Ashley. Tidak apa-apa kan kau di rumah sendiri?” kata Miranda sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Blake.

 _“No problem, Baby..”_ ucap Blake. Ia tidak pernah melarang Miranda untuk pergi dengan siapapun—terlebih dengan Pistol Annies, tidak pernah membatasi Miranda.

Keduanya memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dengan tour dan pekerjaan yang membuat keduanya terpisah. Mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang membuat mereka bersama hanya rumah ini, mereka selalu pulang ke Oklahoma. Blake hanya memandang Miranda yang bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah, dan tak lama kemudian deruman mobil yang semakin menjauh dari rumah terdengar.

Apakah hubungannya dengan Miranda yang seperti ini bisa dikatakan lancar? Bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada rutinitas yang berbeda baik dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Blake membawa makanan itu ke beranda rumahnya, ia duduk di undakan teratas. Bebek? Memandang nanar pada kebun kecilnya, ingatanya membawa pada sosok Adam yang berlari di sana sambil membawa seekor bebek kecil, bebek yang ditembaknya dari kandang ternak milik tetangga. Sedikit menunduk menahan tawa, Blake tidak akan pernah melupakan hari-hari dimana Adam menginap di sini, mengabiskan waktu untuk berburu, dan minum, dan bersenang-senang. Dan bercinta sampai pagi. Kenangan terakhir itu membuat Blake kehilangan senyumnya, tubuh Adam tetap terekam jelas, setiap jengkal kulitnya, _tattoo_ yang menghiasinya. Setiap memasuki kamar tamu dimana dulu ditempati Adam, hidungnya seperti masih membaui aroma tubuh Adam.

“..ake? ..lake? Blake? Blake _fucking_ Shelton!”

 _“What?!”_ Blake membalas gusar, menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya—berkacak pinggang dan memandangnya dengan tajam. _“What the fuck,_ Luke? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?”

Luke Bryan, pasangan duet terbaik Blake. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya merecoki rumah Blake di setiap kesempatan. “Ck, _Dude._ Aku perlu bantuanmu.” ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

Blake mengangkat alisnya, “Tengantung kau meminta batuan yang seperti apa.” ucapnya, kemudian melangkah ke dalam rumah. Luke mengikutinya. “Jika kau memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah cintamu dengan Brad lagi. Aku tidak tertarik.” ia melanjutkan sambil mengulurkan sebotol bir yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

Tentu saja Blake malas mengurusi urusan cinta orang lain, sekalipun Luke hanya mau membicarakannya saja, ia malas mendengarkan. Masalahnya dengan Adam saja sudah cukup membuat sakit kepala.

Memutar matanya jengah, Luke kesal karena selalu dianggap seperti remaja _insecure_. Bukankah sekarang yang sedang _insecure_ justru Blake sendiri. _“Fuck you!_ Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalahku dengan Brad, masalahmu sendiri saja sudah rumit.” ucapnya, menyindir. “Tapi aku perlu bantuanmu mengenai ini.” ia menyerahkan selembar kertas.

“Lirik lagu?” Blake menelusurinya, setiap kata dibacanya dengan teliti. “Lagu cinta idiot lagi.” ia terkekeh.

“Yeah, tentang Brad sebenarnya. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang.” Luke menimpali, meminum birnya kemudian.

Blake memicigkan matanya. Inspirasi lagu biasanya berasal dari orang yang dianggap penting. Ia pun begitu, Adam pun begitu. “Kau beruntung, Brad selalu memperjuangkanmu.”

Miris sekali saat Blake mengucapkan itu. Bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memperjuangkan Adam.

Luke tentu saja tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia sahabat Blake. Ia menyaksikan The Voice, ia tahu malam-malam yang Blake habiskan bersama Adam. Ia, Brad, Blake, dan Adam pernah berpesta bersama di salah satu country bar, saat Adam ke Oklahoma. Dan meskipun Blake tidak cerita—yang pada kenyataanya Blake memang selalu cerita padanya. Jelas sekali Luke tahu, Blake sedang dalam masa paling kacau dalam hidupnya. Semua tidak tampak pada permukaan, tapi di dalam hatinya jelas seperti keramik yang pecah. Luke mengerti benar, karena hubungannya dengan Brad Paisley juga terkadang menjadi begitu rumit.

“Ini cukup bagus, tapi ada beberapa kata yang maknanya kurang dalam.” kata Blake, masih fokus pada kertas Luke. “Kau tidak mau cintamu terkesan dangkal, kan?”

“Memikirkannya, kau tahu memikirkan Brad—ada ribuan kata yang ingin aku tumpahkan.”

Blake tertawa mendengarnya. “Aku senggang beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke L.A., sepertinya aku bisa memperbaiki ini.”

 _“Thanks, man..”_  ucap Luke lega. “Royalti nanti aku kirim seperti biasa ke rekeningmu.”

Blake beberapa kali menulis untuk Adam. Beberapa lagu di album terbarunya adalah tentang Adam. Tapi saat ini, untuk menulisnya akan terasa sulit. Dan membaca lirik lagu Luke, jelas menjadi pertanyaan kapan ia dan Adam akan bersama. Seperti ada iri yang sedikit menyelinap melihat Luke dan Brad, tapi mereka memang pantas bahagia.

Dan sayangnya, ia tidak bisa berpisah dari Miranda. Meskipun semakin hari—meskipun terpisah dari Adam, meskipun perasaannya pada sang _rockstar_ itu justru bertambah besar.

~~

Sepanjang season 5 seperti berjalan begitu cepat, setiap musim memang cepat. Dua pulang. Kemudian dua lagi menyusul pulang di minggu selanjutnya, dan seterusnya. Tidak terasa, akhir acara semakin dekat. Sepanjang waktu itu pula Blake tidak pernah bertemu Adam. Hanya mendengar beritanya dari rekan sesama coach. Dari Christina yang dulu sempat marah padanya dan mendiamkannya beberapa hari. Karena menurut gadis pirang itu, semua memang salah Blake. Itu benar, tanpa Christina mengingatkan pun Blake sudah tahu pasti itu salahnya. Adam lebih sering di Eropa daripada di negarangnya sendiri. Bedanya gosip Adam mengencani model Victoria’s Secret kali agak meredup, mungkin Adam memang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita.

Berhenti sebentar untuk memesan kopi di _stand_ starbucks. Blake kali ini memang datang lebih awal ke studio The Voice. Setiap musim Team-nya selalu sampai ke final, ia akan tampil juga malam ini—memilih lagu Do You Remember yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti. Terserah persepsi apa yang akan muncul, atau Christina yang akan menyindirnya habis-habisan. Jadi sekarang ia harus _rehearsal_. Dan ia sempat bertanya pada Mark minggu lalu, apakah Adam kembali untuk season 6. Jika Adam kembali maka ia pun akan kembali. Tapi jika Adam belum memiliki waktu untuk The Voice, ia pun akan mundur, terpaksa ia akan memforsir dirinya untuk konser dan konser terus. Namun bisa dikatakan berita bagus, Mark sudah menghubungi Adam dan Adam memang akan kembali tahun depan—bulan Februari. Harus selama itukah untuk bertemu Adam lagi?

Meskipun tidak bisa berbuat lebih, Blake ingin melihat Adam—melihatnya secara nyata, melihat Adam kembali menduduki kursi merahnya.

Dan saat memasuki studio, ia mendengar suara-suara bercanda yang tidak begitu asing dari ruang _coach._ Mereka semua memang selalu memanfaatkan waktu senggang untuk itu. Blake mendengar suara Christina yang begitu bersemangat. Dan Usher yang juga tertawa sesekali. Atau Carson yang menimpali dengan pelan—jangan tanyakan Cee Lo, laki-laki yang satu itu pasti lebih sibuk membelai Purffect. Tapi ada satu suara yang lebih menarik perhatian Blake, yang tanpa menggunakan falsetto saja tetap terdengar manis.

Adam Levine.

Itu adalah suara Adam Noah Levine.

Blake hampir menabrak seorang kameramen yang membawa _tripod_ karena terlau bersemangat, ia memburu suara itu—setengah berlari untuk cepat sampai di ruang coach.

“Shelton?”

Adam adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan Blake, yang memanggil nama Blake. Ia juga tersenyum untuk Blake, memandang tepat pada mata biru itu dengan tatapan _puppy dog eyes,_ yang membuat Blake ingin mengumpat—betapa menggemaskannya Adam saat melakukan itu. Dan cara Adam memandang Blake dulu memang seperti itu, dulu sekali.

Sayangnya meskipun melihat Adam, yang ingin Blake lakukan bukan memeluknya—melainkan menyingkirkan tangan yang merangkul Adam dengan intens itu. Ada tangan laki-laki lain di sana. Dan Blake ingin sekali menghajar orang yang menyentuh Adam seperti itu, keposesifannya bertambah, rasa rindunya yang begitu kuat penyebabnya. Apakah ini pembalasan untuknya, dan kenapa harus Robin Thicke yang bersama Adam. Robin dari dulu memang dekat dengan Adam, dan pernah mendekati Adam terang-terangan saat season 2—itu cerita lama. Tapi dengan apa yang Blake lihat, apakah itu masih merupakan _cerita lama?_

Adam berdiri kemudian, menghampiri Blake. “Hei, _buddy..”_

Katakan amarah Blake hilang saat Adam memeluknya—benar-benar memeluknya. “Adam,” lirih suara Blake terucap, mungkin hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan Adam.

“Kau masih tinggi, besar, dan masih dengan _cowboy stuff_ yang menggelikan. Oh, dan _asshole.”_ kata Adam, tersenyum dengan memamerkan _dimple_ nya.

“Dan kau semakin terlihat kecil, _Jackass.”_ balas Blake.

“Hei! _No!”_

Mereka seharusnya tidak sebiasa ini, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seperti sahabat lama yang baik-baik saja. Bisa bercanda dan melemparkan tawa. Sekali lagi, ini tidak seperti yang Blake sempat bayangkan. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Adam. Tapi Adam begitu cair, begitu ramah, dan hangat padanya. Sama seperti Adam yang dulu.

Apakah Adam sudah melupakan yang telah terjadi, kini menganggap Blake seperti teman—sekedar teman?

“Kau datang,” ucap Blake, “Apa kau akan menyanyi juga?”

Adam mengangguk semangat, “Aku akan tampil nanti malam bersama Robin.” ia menunjuk Robin dengan dagunya. “Oh God. Aku begitu merindukan tempat ini, suasana stage, kursi merah konyol itu, dan semuanya.”

“Mr. Levine, Mr. Thicke,” seorang crew berpakaian hitam memanggil mereka.

“Oh, sudah waktunya.” ucap Adam sambil melihat jam tangannya sendiri, “ _C’mon_. Robin. _Rehearsal! Rehearsal!_ ”

Blake menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Mengacak rambut ikalnya. Sungguh ia tidak terima jika Adam bersama Robin. Tapi ia siapa, ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun tentang Adam—semua yang Adam lakukan atau tidak lakukan sepenuhnya urusan Adam. Dengan kesal ia menyambar sebotol air mineral yang berada di meja, meminum isinya hingga tersisa separuh.

“Blake, aku ingin bicara padamu.” kata Christina, dan mengajak Blake ke salah satu sisi studio yang agak sepi, memastikan tidak ada yang akan bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. “Kau lihat Adam, bahkan sekarang bersama Robin. Kau kalah, Blake.”

 _“You shut up!”_ Blake ingin sekali menyumpal mulut perempuan itu dengan _microphone._

“Ups.. Oke, bukan itu maksudku. Aku belum bicara pada Adam secara pribadi. Tapi aku bisa melihat, sebelum kau datang—Adam terlihat gelisah. Melihat ke arah pintu beberapa kali. Aku berani menjamin, Adam masih Adam yang sama. Kalau Adam memang ingin bersama Robin, sudah dia lakukan sejak dulu, tapi tidak dia lakukan, dia memilih bersamamu. Seperti apapun kelihatannya sekarang, Adam tidak _bersama_ Robin.”

Blake bersandar pada dinding studio yang dingin. Masih ada keinginannya untuk membekap Christina. Gadis itu dari dulu paling bersemangat untuk membuat Blake dan Adam benar-benar bersama. Ia tidak mengerti obsesi apa itu. “Aku bahkan tidak yakin lagi. Cara Robin merangkul Adam, lalu sikap Adam padaku terlalu biasa. Tapi jika itu pilihannya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi.”

“Oh, Blake..”

“Sudahlah, Christina. Mungkin semua memang sudah berakhir.” kata Blake.

Melihat Adam lagi, bahkan Adam terlihat bahagia. Blake tidak suka omong kosong bahwa tidak masalah tidak bersama, asal orang yang dicintai bahagia. Sungguh, Blake ingin dirinyalah yang membuat Adam tertawa lagi, membuat Adam bahagia. Karena hanya Adam yang akan membuatnya merasakan itu juga. Kesal ia menuju toilet. Ingin membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, untuk meredakan perasaan yang bahkan sulit untuk ia definisikan. Dan Blake pada akhirnya menyesali langkahnya. Apa yang dilihatnya di depan tiolet, di sisi koridor dengan cermin besar dan wastafel putih berderet itu—sosok pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu seseorang yang lebih tinggi, dan dengan lengan yang melingkar erat. Segera membuat Blake berbalik arah. Tangannya terkepal begitu keras, buku-buku jarinya bahkan terlihat memutih. Apakah seperti ini rasanya saat Adam melihatnya bersama Miranda?

Karena ternyata melihat Adam berada dalam pelukan Robin Thicke juga membuatnya hancur.

Blake ingat kata perpisahannya dulu dengan Adam. Semua memang benar-benar berakhir.

_Selamat tinggal._

~~

Mendengarkan lagu Brad, Beat This Summer di penghujung bulan Desember seperti ini lebih seperti salah musim. Tapi Blake menyukai suasana dalam lagu itu, ia seperti terbawa dalam nuansa pantai yang hangat. Dengan debur ombak berkejaran, dan suara burung camar yang terbang di langit lepas. Ia ingin menikmati liburan ke daerah tropis. Ingin melepaskan semua bebannya sebelum kembali pada pekerjaan, kembali menulis lagu, lalu rekaman. Dan tentunya satu yang pasti, The Voice season 6. Ia butuh kekuatan baru untuk menghadapi season baru.

Ia memerlukan kekuatan untuk pelan-pelan menerima Adam sebagai sahabatnya. Dulu, mereka berawal hanya sebagai sahabat.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir segala kenangan tentang Adam yang setiap hari—setiap menit selalu mengganggunya. Blake memfokuskan diri pada layar leptopnya, mengganti lagu Brad yang dari tadi didengarkannya dengan lagunya sendiri. Lagu baru yang direkamnya sendiri sore tadi, mendengarkannya dengan saksama, kemudian mulai mencoret buku musiknya. Menyambar gitarnya, memperbaiki beberapa nada yang dirasanya ada pilihan nada lain yang lebih tepat. Ia menyukai musiknya, ia tetap menciptakan musik country meski _hater_ nya terkadang menghujat musiknya yang dianggap tidak begitu country lagi.

Karena seharusnya _hater_ itu tidak perlu ditanggapi.

“Aku suka intronya,” Miranda Lambert mengomentari permainan gitar Blake, ia duduk di sebelah suaminya sambil membawa gelas kosong dan sebotol bacardi gold. “Jarang sekali kita memiliki waktu luang di malam tahun baru.”

“Bagus, kita bisa minum berdua sampai pagi, kan?” ucap Blake. “Oh, dan jangan ingatkan meskipun sekarang kita tidak ada acara, tapi besok tetap ada konser juga.”

Miranda tertawa renyah, meminum bacardinya. “Tahun baru adalah hari tersibuk.”

Blake merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Miranda, kemudian meraih botol whiskey yang sudah dibawanya dari tadi. Meminum isinya langsung dari sana, terasa panas di tenggorokan. Ia menikmati sensasinya.

“Blake, bagaimana kabar Adam?” tanya Miranda. “Kau masih mencintanya?”

“Entahlah,” gumam Blake singkat.

“Hei, kau tahu jawabannya.” protes perempuan berambut pirang itu, menatap Blake tepat ke dalam matanya. “Ya atau tidak.”

Blake tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia mengangguk. “Aku mencintainya. Tapi dia sudah bersama orang lain. Tidak ada gunanya juga kan apapun yang aku rasakan.”

Bibir Miranda menyunggingkan senyum sedih, ada perasaan simpati yang muncul. Ada sederet sesal saat melihat Blake, bahwa Blake masih mencintai Adam, dan sayangnya Adam bersama laki-laki lain. “Blake, apa yang kita jalani bersama selama ini juga tidak berhasil, bukan?”

“Ran?”

“Aku mencintaimu, Blake. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini sejak kapan, bahwa aku lebih menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat, menulis lagu bersama, untuk berbisnis bersama. Tapi bukan lagi cinta yang—kau tahu, tidak dengan jenis hasrat romantis dan seksual.” Miranda mengucapkannya dengan suaranya yang seperti biasa, bahkan dengan bersandar di bahu Blake. “Semua berubah.. Dari awal, mungkin kita sama-sama berpikir kalau kita berjodoh. Mungkin juga seperti ini yang kau rasakan saat bersama Kaynette. Tapi semakin kesini aku tidak merasakan itu lagi, begitu juga denganmu.”

Blake mengangguk, mencium kening Miranda. “Ya, ini memang tidak terasa sama lagi. Kita menjalaninya apa adanya, memang tidak berhasil. Tapi aku tetap peduli padamu, Ran.. Aku menyayangimu.”

“Dari awal, mungkin Adam yang kau cari. Dia orang yang sebenarnya kau tunggu untuk melengkapi hidupmu.” ucap Miranda, ada tawa kecil dibibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa begitu santai membicarakan ini. Tidak dengan kemarahan, tidak dengan kekecewaan. Bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sejak ia memergoki Adam dan Blake, melihat Adam mengutarakan perasaan cinta pada suaminya. Ia berpikir, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan untuk Blake.

Blake terkekeh, meminum whiskeynya lagi. “Dia tidak _available.”_

“Sebentar,” Miranda beranjak, berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Dan kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan membawa kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

“ _What?_ ” Blake tahu itu salah satu kotak perhiasan Miranda.

“Kemarikan tangamu,” kata Miranda, meraih tangan kiri Blake lalu melepas cincin pernikahan mereka. Lalu cincin yang di jarinya juga. Ia menyimpan kedua cincin itu di dalam kotak. “Aku seperti merasakan ada yang hilang, tapi ketika akhirnya kita saling mengerti apa yang kita rasakan sebenarnya. Lebih baik seperti ini kan?”

“Sama-sama menjadi orang yang bebas lagi?” Blake mengamati jemarinya yang tanpa cincin. “Ran, kau serius tentang ini?”

“Aku memberimu kebebasan? Ya, itu benar, Blake. Mungkin seharusnya tidak selama ini. Tapi percayalah ini yang seharusnya kita lakukan.” jelas Miranda. “Lusa kita bisa menghubungi pengacara kita masing-masing untuk mengurus semuanya.”

Blake masih tidak yakin ini jalan yang tepat. “Miranda, kita tetap bisa bersama. Kita sudah terbiasa satu sama lain.”

“Kau benar, kita memang harus tetap bersama. Tapi tidak dengan ikatan, Blake. Kau masih hutang beberapa lagu padaku, dan sungguh menciptakan lagu bersamamu itu hebat.”

“Oh,” Blake mengusap wajahnya sendiri, menutupi senyumnya. “Kini kau memanfaatkanku.”

“Hey, tidak juga.” Miranda memajukan tubuhnya, mencium pipi Blake. “Kau tahu, kita partner yang hebat. Musik yang kita hasilkan berdua akan menghasilkan _awards_.”

Dentang jam terdengar begitu nyaring. Untuk sesaat menghentikan apa yang ingin Miranda dan Blake katakan. Tidak terasa sudah tengah malam, dan lebih tidak terasa tahun sudah berganti. Banyak yang telah terjadi di tahun kemarin, meninggalkan banyak kebahagian, namun tidak dipungkiri luka, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan juga menyertai. Meski semua itu ingin ditinggalkan, dan memulai semuanya dari awal di tahun yang baru—itu akan terasa sangat sulit, karena masa lalu selalu meninggalkan jejak, masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilupakan. Tapi ada satu harapan baru yang seharusnya bisa diraih.

 _“Happy New Year,”_ bisik Miranda, sambil mengangkat botol bacardi. “Untuk kesuksesan, untuk kebahagiaan, untuk lebih baik lagi di tahun depan, dan untuk cintamu pada Adam _._ ”

 _“Happy New Year,_ Ran..” balas Blake, juga mengangkat botol whiskey-nya, bersulang dengan Miranda sambil tertawa. Yang benar saja apa yang dikatakan Miranda tadi itu.

Jika dulu Blake pernah berkata, bahwa jika ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Miranda. Maka selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah untuk mendapatkan Adam. Apakah sekarang kesempatan itu masih ada. Dengan Robin Thicke yang kini berdiri menghadangnya.

Yang Blake tahu, ia memang harus mengejar Adam.

~~

Adam memang sosok pekerja keras. Kadang terlalu keras sampai teman-teman anggota bandnya sulit untuk mengikuti langkah Adam. Dan untuk acara tahun baru kemarin, serta minggu-minggu pertama di tahun ini habis untuk konser di New York dan Las Vegas. Hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk beristirahat, setidaknya itu terasa begitu melegakan—ditambah ia harus menghistiratkan vokalnya, tidak boleh bernyayi sama sekali, terlebih ia selalu bernyanyi dengan falsetto, ia benar-benar perlu beristirahat. Setidaknya itu sebelum bulan Februari akhirnya datang dan ia akan terjun untuk The Voice season 6. Sepanjang waktu _off,_ Adam hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, menyepi, berlatih yoga. Tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Meski tekadang rencana tanpa gangguan siapapun itu satu hal yang sangat sulit dihindari. Gerbang rumahnya tidak bisa dilewati sembarang orang. Sayangnya beberapa orang terdekatnya mengetahui kode untuk membuka akses masuk. James, Jesse, adiknya, lalu Robin. Mereka bisa masuk sesuka hati. Dan satu orang lagi yang bisa, tapi Adam tahu orang itu mungkin sudah tidak tertarik, atau bahkan melupakan kode untuk membuka gerbang itu.

Setengah tahun lebih, ia meforsir dirinya untuk bekerja terus-terusan. Menerima tawaran konser di negara manapun. Ia lakukan itu untuk melupakan Blake—Blake Shelton. _That total fucking idiot_ Blake. Untuk menepis seluruh sakit hatinya.

Meski itu sia-sia.

“Kau memang tidak seharusnya ditinggalkan sendirian.”

Benar, bukan? Baru sehari ia ingin menikmati waktu dalam kesendirian. Sudah ada yang datang ke rumanya. Lagi pula meskipun bisa melewati gerbang, dari mana orang ini masuk ke dalam rumah. Oh, salahnya juga pintu samping yang mengarah ke taman terbuka lebar.

“Robin, aku sudah bilang padamu. Jangan ganggu aku satu minggu ini.” gerutu Adam.

“Untuk membiarkanmu melamun sepanjang hari, kau tahu ini tidak sehat, Adam.” Robin mencium bau kopi yang enak, tanpa permisi ia mengambil sendiri minuman yang diinginkannya. “Aku melihat Blake di L.A.”

Adam memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, “Lalu? The Voice akan dimulai satu minggu lagi, wajar dia di L.A.”

“Oh, lalu kau akan menangis lagi di pundakku seperti saat final season lalu? Karena kau tidak tahan melihat Blake, tanpa bisa kau sentuh dan kau miliki.”

 _“Shut your fucking mouth up!”_ teriak Adam, terkadang mulut Robin memang terlalu kurang ajar. “Kalau kau kesini untuk membuatku kesal, selamat kau berhasil. Dan cepat pergi dari rumahku.”

Terakhir kali Adam bertemu Blake adalah saat ia dan Robin diundang untuk tampil di final The Voice season 5. Pada awalnya ia pikir ia akan bisa menghadapi Blake dengan biasa, memeluknya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi ternyata ia tetap jatuh setelah mencoba melakukan itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Blake dengan netral, perasaannya pada Blake tidak pernah berkurang, dan itu tetap menghancurkannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya, padahal ia sudah kehabisan waktu. Belum jika nanti ia harus melihat Blake membawa Miranda ke studio. Ia akan tetap cemburu. Padahal seharusnya tidak seperti ini, ia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta—tapi sekali mencintai ia mencintai orang yang salah, atau waktu yang salah.

“Jika kau lelah mendengar ini, aku pun sudah lelah mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak akan bosan..” Robin mendekati Adam, memegang kedua lengannya. Meminta perhatian penuh. _“Face it,_ Adam! Masalahmu adalah kau tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan. Kau tidak menerima fakta Blake lebih memilih istrinya. Jika kau menerimanya, semua tidak akan sesulit ini. Tidak akan menyakitimu sedalam ini.

—Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Dan tidak penting lagi sekarang, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu yang hanya sebagai temanku dan rekan kerjaku. Tapi menjadi masalah untukku sejak melihatmu.. yah, lihatlah keadaanmu sendiri. Kau mungkin bisa lari dengan bekerja, tapi saat seperti ini, kau akan jatuh lagi memikirkan Blake.” Robin belum melepaskan Adam. Ia melihat Adam menunduk, mungkin kata-katanya tepat sasaran. Untuk kesekian kalinya, yang ia lakukan lagi-lagi adalah memeluk Adam. Menenangkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

“Hei, kalian!”

Rumah Adam terlalu mudah dimasuki itu sebenarnya agak menghawatirkan, meskipun itu sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri—ingatkan nanti kalau ia harus mengganti kode pengaman di gerbang depan. Dan kali ini James yang datang. Suaranya otomatis membuat Robin melepaskan Adam.

 _“Seriously,_ kalian yakin kalau tidak memiliki hubungan lebih?” goda James, “Kau harus lihat ini.” dengan terburu-buru ia menyalakan televisi Adam, mengganti beberapa saluran.

 _“Hell no!”_ Adam duduk di sofa, meraih cangkir kopinya. Sudah agak dingin. “Ada apa di televisi?”

“Blake dan Miranda bercerai,” kata James, dan kegiatan mengganti saluran terhenti sejenak karena Adam menjatuhkan cangkirnya—bunyi pecahnya membuat perhatian teralih ke Adam. “Hei, tenang Adam. Ah! Ini dia!!”

Tayangan di televisi hanya didominasi liputan-liputan dan pernyataan dari pembawa acara juga pengacara Blake dan Miranda—yang tentunya _official._ Dan yang ada di benak Adam hanyalah _kenapa_ , _kenapa_ , dan _kenapa_. Kenapa mereka pada akhirnya justru bercerai? Apa yang sebenarnya Blake inginkan, Adam bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apakah ini merupakan kesempatan untuknya kembali dekat dengan Blake. Ia hanya terlalu bingung, Blake memilih Miranda daripada dirinya, dan sekrang justru bercerai.

Dan liputan selanjutnya. Blake dan Miranda yang diserbu puluhan wartawan dengan ratusan pertanyaan yang sambung menyambung. Hanya beberapa kata yang Adam tangkap, kata-kata yang diucapkan Blake. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa salah satu wartawan ada yang menyebut namanya, mempertanyakan apakah perceraian ini ada hubungannya dengan Adam Levine.

_‘Karena ada beberapa hal yang kami yakini akan tetap berjalan, tapi pada akhirnya memang tidak berhasil. Dan ada pula hal-hal lain yang tidak pernah berubah dalam beberapa tahun terakhir—meksipun beberapa waktu belakangan ini terjadi masalah, ada satu yang tidak pernah akan berubah._

_—_ _I'll fix these broken things_ _,_ _r_ _epair your broken wings_ _._ _And make sure everything's alright_ _.’_

Pernyataan dari Blake hanya semakin membuat riuh. Semakin membuat wartawan medengungkan pertanyaan. Dan Adam semakin mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Yang Adam tahu, ia tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan tanyangan di televisinya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Blake.

“Dimana, kau tadi bilang melihat Blake. Dimana, Robin?”

“Mustard Seed Café _,”_

Menyambar kunci mobilnya—Ferrari 365 GTC, yang tergeletak di meja. Adam langsung berlari keluar dari rumah. Ia tahu tempat itu, café favoritnya. Dan Blake berada di sana, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu sambil menyantap makan siang. Apa artinya semua ini, dengan peryataan Blake. Ia tahu benar apa arti dari kata-kata Blake. Itu ditujukan untuknya.

“Kau tidak membohonginya?” tanya James, masih mengamati tayangan televisi, Miranda entah berbicara apa. Tapi intinya sama saja, mereka mengakhirinya baik-baik.

Robin mengamati pintu dimana Adam baru saja melewatinya bagai kesetanan. “Aku benar-benar melihat Blake di sana. Setidaknya, kali ini mungkin akan berjalan lancar.”

Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa kemudian. Mengingat betapa kacaunya keadaan Adam belakangan ini. Dengan tidak sabar mereka hanya ingin tahu apa yang Adam lakukan saat bertemu Blake.

~~

Blake baru saja meninggalkan Mustard Seed Café, berjalan di pusat keramain Los Feliz. Ia tidak sendirian, Luke Bryan bersamanya. Mereka mempunyai urusan masing-masing di Los Angeles, dan tentu saja urusan Blake lebih banyak, sudah tahu kan untuk apa ia berada di sini lebih awal—untuk Adam Levine. The Voice bahkan belum dimulai, biasanya ia selalu terbang dari Oklahoma di hari yang sama dengan jadwal acara itu. Lalu katakan bahwa dalam sesaat ia ingin langsung ke Hollywood Hills, mendatangi rumah Adam. Tapi kemudian ia seperti kehilangan _clue_ tentang Adam, belum lagi tentang Adam dan Robin—yang tentunya tidak akan ada yang tahu jika mereka punya hubungan, tidak ada yang bisa ditanyainya soal ini.

Selama ia bersama Adam dulu, bahkan media saja tidak ada yang mencium bahwa dibalik _bromance_ mereka ada sesuatu yang serius—mungkin ada, tapi dengan kenyataan Blake beristri, semua kemungkinan berubah menjadi gosip kosong. Tapi sekarang, majalah, televisi, atau bahkan koran pasti berlomba menggosipkan perceraiaannya dan tentunya akan dikaitkan dengan Adam. Blake sempat ingin menghubungi James, meminta sedikit bantuan. Tapi keputusannya adalah mendekati Adam lagi dari awal, akan ia mulai lagi dari nol. Sesulit apapun itu, ia tidak akan menyerah tentang Adam—merebutnya dari Robin kalau perlu.

Oke, itu tidak bagus. Tapi akan ia buat Adam meninggalkan Robin.

Dan decit ban dari mobil yang berhenti di pinggir jalan—tepat di sebelah Blake berjalan itu mengagetkannya. Tapi yang membuat Blake kaget adalah pemilik mobil itu. Ia terlalu hafal dengan Ferrari hitam Adam. Dan Adam yang turun dengan tergesa—menghampirinya.

“Blake!”

Dalam waktu beberapa detik Blake bahkan sampai lupa cara bernapas, kekagetannya terlihat nyata. Dengan Adam yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan keras, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada Blake. Sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, dan akhirnya Blake mendapat keseimbangan serta kesadarannya, meski debaran di dadanya meningkat dan semakin meningkat.

“Adam.. Adam.. Ada apa?” bisik Blake, tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak otomatis melingkar di pinggang Adam.

Adam melepaskan diri, ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Atau kamera paparazi yang kebetulan lewat lalu membidik mereka. “Katakan, Blake.. Apakah itu benar? Katakan!”

 _“Yes,”_ Blake tahu apa yang dimaksud Adam. Dengan jelas ia mengutip lirik dari lagu This Love di interview tentang perceraiannya kemarin. Dan ia pastikan Adam sudah mendengarnya. _“Yes.. Yes.. My_ Adam!” Blake kembali menarik Adam dalam pelukannya. Lebih erat, dan terus memanggil nama Adam dalam bisikan lirih. Apa yang ditahannya selama ini bisa ia luapkan, ia begitu merindukan memeluk Adam.

 _“PLEASE!_ KALIAN BERDUA!” Luke Bryan yang dari tadi keberadaannya saja tidak terlihat Adam mencoba menginterupsi. “Tolong, lihatlah situasi! Sebaiknya kalian cepat cari kamar. Kalian menjadi tontonan penduduk L.A.”

“Luke?” Adam bertanya dengan heran saat Blake sudah melepas pelukannya. _“What the fuck are you doing here?_ Oh, dan aku tidak peduli, terserah mereka mau menonton atau apa.”

Mungkin inilah kali pertama Blake bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Dengan kebahagiaan yang perlahan dapat ia rasakan kembali. Semua tidak sesulit yang dipikirkannya, ia bahkan tidak menyangka justru Adam yang akan mendatanginya terlebih dahulu. Tapi tentu saja, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan.

“Kita harus membicarakan ini, Adam.” kata Blake kemudian.

“Tentu saja kita harus bicara. Ayo ke mobil, kita pulang—ke rumahku!”

Luke mempersilahkan, ia pun ada urusan lain. Setidaknya Blake tidak akan mengeluh bagaimana cara mendekati Adam padanya lagi kini.

Blake bersyukur Adam tetap atraktif seperti biasa, tidak banyak berubah. Atau ada, dalam pandangan Blake, Adam semakin terlihat hot dan seksi—katakan itu hanya kerinduan dan hasratnya saja yang sudah lama tidak disalurkan. Meski selama ini di depan kamera Adam lebih terlihat malu-malu, tapi sebenarnya pemuda itu lebih berani bergerak jika ia benar-benar merasa menginginkannya. Terkadang berani menggoda Blake, untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur, itu urusan pribadi yang tidak terekspose. Tapi tidak jarang Adam tiba-tiba ingin terlihat lebih di depan kamera, dengan tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya, mencium pipinya. Blake sangat menyukai Adam yang seperti itu. Meskipun kini entah kenapa sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan, Adam fokus menyetir—keduanya seperti tanggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

“Hei, terlewat kan?” ucap Blake saat menyadari Adam mengarahkan mobilnya menjauh dari Hollywood Hills.

“Tidak ke sana. Di rumahku yang itu ada Robin. Kita ke Beverly Hills, kita perlu privasi untuk membicarakan semuanya.”

Oh, _great._ Belum-belum nama Robin Thicke sudah disebut Adam. Bahkan penyanyi R &B itu berada di rumah Adam. Blake bungkam, tapi ada kepercayaan dirinya yang muncul bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan Adam kembali. Mengingat apa yang Adam lakukan barusan, dan tentunya ia harus membuat semua jelas, ia tidak akan membiarkan Adam lepas darinya lagi. Lalu setelah semua beres, ia akan menendang Robin kemudian.

Meski Adam lebih sering menempati rumahnya yang berada di Hollywood Hills, tapi rumah disini, yang jauh lebih luas dan besar tetap terawat. Pohon dan rumput serta beberapa bunga yang tumbuh tampak sama sejak terakhir kali Blake ke sini.

“Kenapa kau bercerai, Blake?” tanya Adam langsung setelah mereka di dalam rumah.

Blake menarik napasnya pelan, memikirkan semua tentang perceraiannya. “Aku rasa kau sudah tahu kenapa, Adam.”

Adam menatap tidak percaya, “Blake,” ada nada kesal dalam suaranya. “Cukup, aku tidak mau lagi hanya terus berpikir, hanya mengira-ngira apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan buat aku terus bertanya-tanya. Katakan dengan jelas! Aku hanya mau kau mengatakan semuanya, mengatakannya langsung padaku.”

“Oke.. Oke, _I’m sorry.”_ Blake meraih tangan Adam, menggengamnya dengan erat. _“Listen,_ Adam.. Jika aku membuatmu menunggu selama ini, jika aku sebelumnya bahkan tidak menjawab apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu jawabannya, aku selalu tahu. Dari awal, sejak pertama melihatmu, menggodamu, membuatmu marah padaku.. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Inilah yang aku rasakan, kau yang selalu berada di hatiku. Yang bahkan tanpa kau minta, kau sudah menggengam perasaanku dari dulu.”

“Tapi kenapa?” Adam melepaskan tangan Blake, dan berbalik untuk memandang menembus jendela kaca besar, mengamati kolam renangnya dengan airnya yang biru.

“Karena aku harus membuat jalan untuk kita bisa melewatinya bersama. Saat kau mengatakan, kau menginginkan diriku hanya untukmu.. Maka itulah yang harus aku lakukan lebih dahulu. Membuat diriku benar-benar sepenuhnya untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau menganggap dirimu hanya bayangan Miranda, dan itulah yang akan terjadi jika saat itu kita tidak menghentikan hubungan kita.

—Adam, jika tadi kau tidak mendatangiku. Aku yang akan melakukan itu, aku akan mendekatimu lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.” Blake menarik bahu Adam untuk membuat pemuda ber _tattoo_ itu menghadap padanya, melihat getaran di tubuh Adam—sesaat Blake khawatir, tapi kemudian, ia melihat Adam tertawa.

 _“Idiot! Total fucking idiot!”_ tawa Adam semakin terdengar nyaring, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Blake. Dan kemudian mencium Blake dengan agresif.

Bibir mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa saat, saling mendomininasi. Ciuman yang terlalu dalam, terlalu banyak menuntut—tapi sekaligus tidak pernah cukup, keduanya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

“Adam.. Adam..” Blake bergumam lirih, dengan bibir masih menyentuh bibir Adam. Tapi perlahan ia mundur, meraih pipi Adam dengan telapak tangannya, membelainya lembut—seakan takut akan menggores kulit putih Adam, yang untuk ukuran pemuda asli California warna kulit Adam sedikit tidak masuk akal. “Aku cinta kau, Adam Noah Levine. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, dengan seluruh waktu yang kita miliki di dunia ini.. Maukah kau bersamaku? Menjadi milikku, satu-satunya untukku?”

“Kau melamarku?” tanya Adam. Senyum lebarnya tidak hilang sama sekali.

“Ya, atau apapun namanya. Apa kau bersedia?”

“Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi?”

“Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kita akan selalu bersama.” ucap Blake, menarik Adam lebih merapat kemudian mencium keningnya. “Tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan, tidak ada rahasia lagi. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.”

“Kita bisa mengatakannya pada seluruh dunia? Dan kita akan tinggal bersama?” Adam meneruskan bertanya, ia tahu Blake akhirnya menjadi miliknya. Hanya saja ia merasa senang melakukannya—pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, membuatnya tidak perlu lagi menjadikannya hanya gagasan.

“Ya. Dan ya.” jawab Blake, ia ikuti apapun kemauan Adam.

“Kita akan tinggal di L.A.?”

“Ayolah, Adam. Aku cinta Oklahoma.”

“Uh..”

“Oke. Beberapa waktu kita akan tinggal di L.A., lalu waktu yang lain di Oklahoma.”

_“Deal.”_

“Jadi, kau mau bersamaku?”

“Aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau bersamamu, Blake.” Adam membenamkan wajahnya di leher Blake, menghirup aroma Blake yang membuat darahnya berdesir. _“I love you so damn much..”_

Itu lebih dari cukup untuk Blake. Ia tidak peduli lagi tentang Robin atau siapapun. Merasakan Adam berada dalam rengkuhannya, dan semuanya benar-benar terjadi—nyata. Blake tidak menyesali waktunya yang terbuang, karena memang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kedepannya. Ia tidak akan menyayangkan, jika saja lebih cepat, atau andai saja ia bercerai dari dulu. Semua butuh proses, yang paling penting baginya sekarang adalah menjaga Adam. Kebahagiaan Adam, jika ia dulu pernah menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu. Sekarang saatnya ia memberikan segalanya, memberikan hidupnya untuk Adam, menjaminnya agar tidak akan pernah terluka lagi.

Dan betapa erat mereka sekarang. Bibir keduanya tidak terpisah, melebur dalam satu ciuman, keinginan itu tidak bisa ditahan. Adam menerima segala apa yang Blake berikan padanya, sentuhan Blake—dan tangan Blake yang menarik pinggangnya, bagian tubuhnya ada yang begitu tegang dan saat bersamaan ia juga merasakan kesejatian diri Blake sama panasnya.

“Blake..” Adam berbisik, suaranya berubah serak, disertai ciumannya di sekitar telinga Blake. “Ke kamarku. Tempat tidur, sekarang.”

Blake menginginkan hal yang sama. Menyentuh Adam seperti candu untuknya, distraksinya, membuat seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada pemuda itu—melupakan apapun, ia hanya ingin mencurahkan semuanya untuk Adam. Mendengar desah napas Adam yang meminta seluruh perhatiannya, rintih memohon untuk sebuah penyatuan seperti nyanyian yang indah, singkronisasi keduanya yang begitu sempurna. Telinganya menangkap suara Adam, menyalurkannya sebagai kenikmatan tersendiri. Bahwa Blake tidak pernah merasakan sensasi yang begitu menakjubkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya Adam yang bisa membuatnya berada di titik terjauh, hasrat tertinggi dalam bercinta—menyapa batas yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya.

Dengan tetap saling memeluk saja, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Dan apa yang sudah mereka capai, dari seluruh kesedihan, dan kebahagian. Serta bagaimaan melangkah untuk selanjutnya semuanya adalah jalan yang sulit, hubungan mereka belum tentu akan diterima. Tapi mereka akan menunjukkan bahwa musik tetaplah musik, musik mereka tetaplah sama, musik bukan berdasar orientasi—musik tidak mengenal batas. Semua bisa menikmatinya.

Sesulit apapun nantinya, mereka mengerti. Asalkan selalu bersama mereka bisa melewatinya.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

_“Good evening everybody!”_

Carson Daly membuka malam pertama dari Blind Auditions season 6 dengan semangat yang membuncah. Dan keriuhan studio menjadi lebih menjadi daripada season-season sebelumnya.

“Sambutlah coach kalian untuk musim ini!” Carson kembali berteriak, “Shakiraaa!”

Riuh rendah dukungan menggema.

“Usheeer!”

Dari berbagai penjuru studio jeritan tetap menjadi.

“Lalu.. Dua orang yang paling kalian tunggu-tunggu! Dua orang yang pada akhirnya menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka  benar-benar menjadi pasangan—” Carson harus menutup telinganya sendiri untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa fans menjadi begitu menggila. “Adam Leviiinee.. Blake Sheltooon..”

Seluruh studio seakan berlomba untuk menghabiskan suara, teriakan dan jeritan mengiringi Blake dan Adam saat mereka menaiki stage, terlebih dengan sentuhan singkat yang mereka berikan—mungkin ada beberapa fans yang pingsan, tidak ada yang tahu. Adam melambaikan tangannya seperti biasa, mengepalkannya di udara kemudian, dan tangan yang satu memegang gelas starbucks. Blake yang berada tepat di sebelah Adam juga melambai pada penonton, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk teriakan dan dukungan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Musim dimulai. Dan inilah The Voice. Adam akan kembali berusaha menghancurkan Blake di kompetisi—ia akan merebut beberapa country artis untuk bergabung dengan Team-nya.

 

Obsesi Adam untuk mengalahkan Blake masih sama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi fic ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan hasrat saya terhadap Shevine.
> 
> Adam dan Blake berjanji untuk bertahan bersama dan keluar bersama di The Voice. Dan mereka sudah menyetujui untuk bertahan sampai season 6. Saya membuat Adam keluar di season 5 hanya fiktif belaka.
> 
> Tentang Blake dan Miranda bercerai yang saya tulis, terkadang saya tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Miranda terlihat lovely, tapi di lain waktu demi Shevine mungkin ada baiknya jika mereka benar-benar bercerai, dan Blake menunjukkan bahwa Adamlah cintanya yang sebenarnya.  
> Saya tidak memasukkan Behati, dia cantik sekali sebenarnya. Tapi yah, Adam sebaiknya total saja mencintai Blake.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang sudah mampir dan membaca.


End file.
